Pretty Man
by EverlastingKyumin137
Summary: Sungmin yang menjalani 2 minggunya bersama Kyuhyun, namja yang telah menyewanya. Akankah sesuatu terjadi dan mengubah perasaan keduanya dalam waktu 2 minggu? YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ! KYUMIN! RCL please. JOYer segera merapat!
1. Chapter 1

**PRETTY MAN**

**.**

**.**

**EverlastingKyumin137**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Main pair : KyuMin**

**Rate : M**

**YAOI, jangan dibaca kalo emang gak suka YAOI.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni hasil jerih payah saya. Kyuhyun hanya untuk Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya untuk para JOYer! Hidup JOYer! **

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for JOYER!**

**.**

"Sungmin-ah, kau yakin mau menerima tawaran pengusaha itu?" sosok yang ditanya pun menoleh.

"Ne, hyung. Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku akan menerima tawaran itu, bukankah itu sudah pekerjaan kita? Jadi siapapun yang ingin membuat janji denganku aku akan menerimanya selagi mereka mau memenuhi persyaratanku." jawab sosok namja cantik itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sedih ketika mendengar bahwa orang yang akan menyewamu itu akan membawamu meninggalkan Seoul dan membawamu ke Gangnam, kita akan sulit bertemu, Minnie-ah." ucap sosok bernama Kim Heechul itu sambil menghapus air matanya yang sudah mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ada enhyuk, Hyung-ah. Kalian pasti bisa bertahan tanpaku, aku hanya pergi sementara, bukan untuk meninggalkan kalian selamanya. Aku pasti akan kembali kesini setelah urusanku dengan orang yang menyewaku itu selesai, hyung."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik – baik, Minnie-ah. Aku dan Hyukkie akan kesepian tanpamu." Heechul hanya menatap dongsaengnya dengan tatapan sendu mengingat malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng itu.

"Jaga diri kalian baik – baik juga, hyung. Aku berjanji akan kembali dengan baik." dan mereka mengakhiri malam itu dengan berpelukan untuk mengatasi rindu yang mungkin akan datang dalam beberapa waktu kedepan.

.

.

"Hae hyung, tolong kau jemput namja itu dari Seoul dan bawa ia ke Gangnam. Aku tidak akan sempat meninggalkan perusahaan hari ini, aku sangat sibuk." ucap namja berambut brunette itu pada hyungnya di telpon.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku membawanya ke perusahaan?"

"Tidak, hyung. Semua akan ketahuan jika kau membawanya kesini. Bawa saja dia ke apartemenku dan katakan padanya aku akan datang menemuinya malam ini."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat." sosok bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon antaranya dan Hyungnya itu.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar dan menampakkan wajah seorang namja oriental yang mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun. Namja itu, Tan Hangeng sekretaris pribadinya.

"Sajangnim, jangan lupa bahwa kau ada janji temu dan makan malam dengan appamu besok malam. Dari tadi ia terus menelpon saya untuk mengingatkan ini pada anda."

"Sudah ku katakan jangan begitu formal padaku, hyung. Aku tidak suka." Kyuhyun menampakkan raut kesal setelah salah satu hyung kepercayaannya itu melakukan sesuatu yang tak disukainya.

"Hahaha, baiklah, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan lupa janjimu pada Cho Ahjussi, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu." Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali fokus pada berkas – berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Iya, hyung. Aku pasti datang."

"Hm, bagaimana dengan namja yang akan kau sewa itu, Kyu? Dia sudah menyetujuinya? Dan kapan dia akan datang?" Hangeng mulai penasaran dengan sosok yang akan disewa Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya datang ke makan malam bersama appanya itu.

"Biasakan untuk menyusun pertanyaanmu secara baik, hyung. Iya, dia sudah menyetujuinya. Dan aku sudah menyuruh Hae hyung untuk menjemputnya di Seoul. Nanti malam aku akan menemuinya di apartemenku." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas – berkas itu.

"Hehe, mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu penasaran, bolehkah nanti aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Akan ku pertimbangkan, hyung." jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Hangeng sweatdrop.

"Ya! Kenapa kau begitu pelit? Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya, dongsaeng-ah." Hangeng sedikit tidak terima dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin membuatmu marah, hyung. Baiklah, nanti sepulang dari perusahaan kita ke apartemenku."

"Itu baru dongsaengku." Hangeng meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Permisi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin?" Donghae bertanya pada salah satu namja yang ada di hadapannya saat memasuki club ini.

"Bisa, tapi kau siapa?" Enhyuk yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat Donghae, maklum ia tidak pernah melihat Donghae datang ke club mereka sebelumnya.

"Aku Lee Donghae, aku diminta untuk menjemput Lee Sungmin. Bossku yang menyewanya menyuruh untuk menjemputnya ke Gangnam."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan memanggilkannya, kau tunggu disini." Enhyuk pun meninggalkan Donghae yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu meja di club itu.

"_Apa disini isinya hanya namja – namja cantik? Omo! Ada apa dengan jantungku?"_ batin Donghae. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. Mungkinkah ini _love at first sight_ nya?

"Annyeong, aku Lee Sungmin." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk datang dan mendudukkan diri di meja yang ditempati Donghae.

"Aku Lee Donghae. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin-ssi. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Bossku mengatakan bahwa dia akan menemuimu di apartemennya."

"Baiklah, kita bisa pergi sekarang." keduanya beranjak dari kursi masing – masing.

"Hyung…" Sungmin menatap Enhyuk yang mulai menangis. Dongsaengnya ini benar – benar mudah menangis.

"Gwaenchana, hyukkie-ah. Hyung akan menjaga diri, begitu juga kau dan Heechul hyung. Aku akan merindukan kalian." Sungmin memeluk Enhyuk yang kini sudah tidak dapat menahan isakannya.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk kembali ke sini, hyung. Kita akan berkumpul lagi kan?" Enhyuk sudah sesenggukan dalam pelukan Sungmin. Donghae yang melihat adegan perpisahan ini menjadi ikut sedih. Entah mengapa dia juga ikut sedih melihat Eunhyuk yang menangis seperti itu.

"Ya! Kau ini bicara seolah aku akan pergi jauh saja. Aku pasti kembali, tenang saja. Sudah ya, hyung pergi dulu, kasihan Donghae-ssi harus menunggu." Sungmin melepas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mulai menarik koper yang sudah disiapkannya dan pergi menuju Gangnam bersama Donghae.

.

.

"Menurutmu, namja sewaanmu itu cantik atau tidak?" tanya Hangeng pada Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sedang di dalam mobil menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Mana aku tahu, hyung. Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya tapi kau memilihnya untuk kau sewa? Bagaimana bisa?" kini Hangeng kembali dibuat penasaran.

"Aku meminta Hae hyung mencarikan namja yang bisa ku sewa dengan syarat ia tidak berasal dari sembarang tempat. Ia harus bersih dan sehat, aku tidak mau memilih sembarang namja. Kemudian Hae hyung memberitahuku bahwa di Seoul ada sebuah klub elit yang bisa memberiku namja yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku. Jadi aku meminta Hae hyung datang kesana dan meminta ia menyewa seorang namja untukku." Hangeng hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kenapa harus namja, Kyu? Apa kau benar benar sudah menyimpang?"

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana orientasi seks ku? Jadi jangan bertanya lagi hyung." Hangeng memilih diam dan menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkatnya, "Bagaimana hyung?"

"Sungmin-ssi sudah bersamaku di apartemenmu."

"Bagus, sebentar lagi kami akan sampai, kamarnya ada disebelah kamarku hyung, jadi katakan padanya untuk mengemas barang barangnya di kamar itu."

"Baiklah, kau berhutang banyak padaku, Kyu." Donghae tertawa setelah mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, kau tidak ikhlas membantuku, hyung macam apa kau?" Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Aku bercanda, nae dongsaeng, sudah ya ku tutup. Bye"

Donghae memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyuhyun dan mengantarkan Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

"Benarkah ini kamar yang akan ku gunakan? Kenapa mewah sekali?" Sungmin terpana dengan suasana kamar yang akan ditempatinya ini. Apartemen Kyuhyun memang mewah, dan itu sangat membuat uri Sungminnie terpana.

"Nde, Sungmin-ssi. Sekarang kau boleh mengemas barang – barang bawaanmu, aku akan menunggu Bossku diluar."

"Donghae-ssi.." Sungmin memanggil Donghae sebelum ia benar – benar keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ne?"

"Panggil aku Sungmin saja, bukankah kita akan lebih sering bertemu setelah ini? Aku tidak suka ada rasa canggung di antara kita." ucap Sungmin sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, Sungmin. Aku keluar ya, sepertinya Bossku sudah sampai." Donghae meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Dan benar, Kyuhyun dan Hangeng baru memasuki pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Dimana namja itu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, dia ada di kamar yang tadi kau bilang." Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun dan Hangeng untuk mengikutinya. Ini sebenarnya yang punya apartemen Kyuhyun apa Donghae?-_-

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka, menampilkan sosok Donghae dan dua namja yang kemudian mengikuti dibelakangnya, "Sungmin, ini adalah Bossku."

"Annyeong, Tuan. Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin membungkuk kepada sosok yang tadi ditunjuk Donghae sementara yang diberi salam hanya terpana mengamati wajah Sungmin. Ia takut Donghae salah menyewa, ia berpikiran bahwa Donghae menyewa yeoja.

"Donghae hyung, apa kau lupa bahwa aku menyuruhmu menyewa namja? Kenapa kau malah membawa yeoja?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Donghae yang ada disampingnya. Sungmin sweatdrop karena Kyuhyun yang meragukan gendernya.

"Kyu, dia namja. Wajahnya memang cantik, tapi dia namja." jawaban Donghae sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Hangeng terkejut. Sosok ini beneran namja?

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ssi. Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun. Aku akan menyewamu selama 2 minggu, dan selama itu kau akan tinggal bersamaku di apartemen ini. Tugasmu mudah, hanya mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan padamu tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan menjadikanmu sebagai maid di apartemenku. Dan kenalkan ini sahabatku Tan Hangeng." Hangeng yang merasa terpanggil mulai memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah. Panggil saja aku Hangeng hyung, karena sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu." Hangeng tersenyum ketika memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin.

"Nde, hyung. Aku baru 24 tahun kok." Sungmin sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan Hangeng.

"Hah? Kau 24 tahun? Apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung?" kali ini Kyuhyun dibuat shock dengan pengakuan Sungmin mengenai usianya.

"Apa aku lebih tua darimu, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika ia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun, karena menurutnya wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tua darinya. Entah memang Sungmin yang baby face atau Kyuhyun yang memang berwajah tua. *dirajam Sparkyu*XD

"Aku baru berusia 22 tahun, hyung. Dan Donghae juga hanya beda setahun denganku, jadi kami berdua akan memanggilmu hyung. Tapi ketika sedang diluar, aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan Sungmin. Bolehkah, hyung?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum lagi. Ia benar – benar senang. Tidak ada atmosfer canggung diantara mereka. Kyuhyun, namja penyewanya sangat jauh dari kesan sombong dan angkuh. Donghae dan Hangeng juga sama baiknya. Ia merasa akan betah 2 minggu berada diantara orang orang ini.

**TBC/END**

Annyeong, yeorobun! Saya masih newbie dalam dunia tulis-menulis FF. Dulu saya sempet punya akun ffn buat nulis ff, tapi sudah terbengkalai. Pen Name saya dulu adalah Sarang Kyumin, bagi chingudeul yang ingin melihat karya saya yang kemarin – kemarin bisa mengunjungi akun itu. Tapi ff yang ada disitu udah discontinue karena sudah terlalu lama saya tinggalkan. Kali ini saya datang membawa ff baru, dan akan saya coba selesaikan dengan serius. Udah lama sih pengen balik ke dunia ffn tapi yaaa berhubung kesibukan sekolah dan kegiatan diluar sekolah jadi harus diundur undur terus. Mengenai update, saya tidak janji untuk sering update, tapi jika kondisi memungkinkan saya pasti update. Untuk yang sudah membaca, dimohon untuk tidak sungkan meninggalkan jejak di setiap ff yang dibaca. Gomawo, yeorobun.

Bye!^^

**RCL, please?**

**Big hug for review \(^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRETTY MAN**

**.**

**.**

**EverlastingKyumin137**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, A little bit Angst**

**Main pair : KyuMin**

**Rate : M**

**YAOI, jangan dibaca kalo emang gak suka YAOI.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni hasil jerih payah saya. Kyuhyun hanya untuk Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya untuk para JOYer! Hidup JOYer! **

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for JOYER!**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya merasa terganggu dengan waktu tidurnya sepagi ini. Ya, setelah berkenalan dengan Sungmin tadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk istirahat dan membiarkan Sungmin menyamankan dirinya di kamar barunya.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak lupa kan janji makan malam kita? _Appa _sudah menyewa restoran untuk keluarga kita,"

"Ne, _appa_. Aku akan datang dengan seseorang" sejujurnya Kyuhyun malas menanggapi pembicaraan ini, ia tahu jika tujuan makan mala mini hanya untuk memperkenalkan calon ibu tirinya.

"Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan tidurmu, nak."

"Nde," Kyuhyun benar – benar lega setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 7, mungkin bangun pagi bukan keputusan yang buruk untuk menikmati minggu paginya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun berencana untuk melakukan sedikit pemanasan di halaman rumahnya, tapi mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, ia memutuskan untuk melihat ke dapur. Sungmin yang sedang memasak, itulah yang Kyuhyun dapatkan ketika pertama kali masuk ke dapurnya.

"Sungmin hyung, kau memasak?" Kyuhyun yang bingung ingin memulai percakapan bagaimana hanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejujurnya bisa ia jawab sendiri.

"Ah, Kyu. Nde, aku memasak sarapan untuk kita. Apa kau keberatan aku menggunakan dapurmu?" Sungmin ingin melepas apron yang dikenakannya jika Kyuhyun memang keberatan dirinya menggunakan dapur miliknya.

"Ah, ani. Kau bisa menganggap rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri, hyung. Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada hyung mengenai tugas pertama hyung malam ini," Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan disusul Sungmin yang mengikutinya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan malam ini, Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang seperti ini sungguh terlihat imut di mata Kyuhyun. Wajah imut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun hampir melupakan tujuannya berbicara dengan Sungmin.

"Kyu?" Sungmin mulai bingung dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ah, mianhae. Begini, hyung. Malam ini kita berdua akan pergi makan malam bersama appa ku dan calon umma tiriku, aku rasa ia hanya ingin mengenalkan calon umma tiriku itu."

"Jika memang hanya ingin mengenalkan calon umma baru, kenapa harus membawaku, Kyu? Apa ada yang lain?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin appa menyuruhku segera menikah, hyung. Aku hanya masih menikmati karirku, dan masih ingin bebas. Bahkan aku hampir dijodohkan dengan anak dari salah satu klien perusahaan. Terkadang appa memang membuatku jengah, karena itu aku memutuskan hidup sendiri, hyung." jelas Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya ia juga bingung, kenapa bisa ia merasa sebebas ini terhadap Sungmin. Menceritakan tentang hidupnya kepada orang yang baru semalam ia kenal.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku, Kyu? Ah, maksudku kenapa harus namja? Kau tampan, kaya, memiliki jabatan penting, dan aku rasa kau sudah bisa menjamin masa depanmu sendiri tanpa harus meminta kepada appa mu, kenapa kau tidak menyewa seorang yeoja saja jika memang kau hanya ingin berpura – pura di depan appamu?" Sungmin cukup tidak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun yang menyewanya hanya untuk menjadi kekasih pura – pura. Sementara apa yang ada dipikirannya, Kyuhyun akan menjadikannya pemuas nafsunya saja.

"Aku memang seorang gay, hyung." pernyataan Kyuhyun kali ini benar – benar menjawab segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Sungmin.

"Apa kau jijik kepadaku, hyung?" kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara yang agak pelan.

"Kenapa aku harus jijik, Kyu? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang jijik kepadaku? Aku ini hanya pemuas nafsu para namja yang menyewaku, bahkan sebelumnya ku kira kau akan menyewaku untuk hal itu."

"Tapi, kata Donghae hyung kau hanya memberikan blowjob kepada orang yang menyewamu, apa itu benar, hyung?"

"Ya, itu benar. Kibum pemilik club memang sedikit mengistimewakanku, Kyu. Dia hanya memberikanku kepada namja jika hanya untuk blowjob."

"Apa kau dan Kibum memiliki hubungan khusus?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh selidik. Apa kau cemburu, Kyuhyun-ah?

"Kibum adalah anak tiri ummaku, Kyu. Umma dan appa bercerai ketika aku masih sekolah dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan appa. Tapi, kemudian appa meninggal dan saat aku mencari umma ternyata dia sudah menikah lagi. Bahkan ia tidak ingin aku muncul di hadapan keluarganya, tapi Kibum menolongku dan membawaku ke clubnya. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika anak tiri umma bisa sebaik itu kepadaku," air mata Sungmin tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Kenangan masa kecilnya tak pernah bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah menangis seperti itu Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak tega, ia merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. "Sshh…jangan menangis. Ada aku yang akan menemanimu, hyung."

"Kau akan menemaniku?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Selalu." Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan senyumannya yang membuat Sungmin terpana. Bolehkah ia berharap?

Tiba – tiba Sungmin teringat sesuatu. "Kyu! Masakanku!" Sungmin segera berlari menuju masakannya yang sudah mengeluarkan bau gosong.

"Kyu, maafkan aku. Masakannya gosong." Baiklah, Sungmin benar – benar merasa tidak enak sekarang. Sudah meminjam dapur orang, sekarang membuat kekacauan dengan masakannya yang gosong.

"Hahahaha sudah ku tebak pasti kau tidak bisa masak, hyung." jawaban Kyuhyun kali ini benar – benar membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia tidak terima dibilang tidak bisa masak.

"Aku bisa masak kok! Kau saja yang tadi bercerita terlalu lama," Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kyuhyun. Aksi Sungmin ini jelas membuat Kyuhyun tertawa mengingat imutnya Sungmin ketika sedang kesal.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, hyung. Lebih baik kau masak ulang saja dari pada kau marah – marah tidak jelas seperti itu. Aku mau mandi dulu,"

.

.

Setelah sarapan bersama dengan masakan Sungmin yang baru, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kantornya di ruang kerjanya hingga sore hari. Sementara Sungmin hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan merebahkan diri di kamarnya.

Sungmin melirik jam, sudah pukul 5 sore dan Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Apa segiat itukah Kyuhyun dalam bekerja? Sungmin yang penasaran memutuskan untuk mendatangi Kyuhyun dan membawakannya kopi yang sebelumnya ia buat dulu.

Tok tok tok

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun membukakan pintu ruang kerjanya, namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda – tanda Kyuhyun akan membukanya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka sendiri pintu itu. Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi kerjanya adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali Sungmin lihat ketika membuka pintu itu. Pantas saja jika Kyuhyun tidak membukakan pintu untuknya.

Setelah meletakkan kopi diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, ireona. Sudah sore, tidak baik jika kau tidur dalam posisi duduk seperti ini."

Belum ada tanda – tanda bahwa Kyuhyun akan bangun dari tidurnya. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ireona palli. Sudah sore, bukankah kau ada janji makan malam degan appamu?"

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun tesadar dari tidurnya. "Hyung, ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Masih sekitar jam 5. Mandilah, sebelumnya minum dulu kopi yang sudah ku buat ini." Sungmin menyodorkan kopi buatannya.

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Ne. Apa kau mau aku menyiapkan pakaianmu untuk makan malam nanti, Kyu?"

"Hm, jika tidak merepotkan."

"Baiklah, setelah menghabiskan kopimu kau harus mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu dulu," kemudian Sungmin keluar dari ruangan kerja Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum saat ini.

"Haah..seperti punya istri saja." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

"Dimana pakaianku, hyung?" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandinya hanya dengan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya.

"Ini, Kyu. Kau mandi lama sekali, aku bosan menunggumu disini" canda Sungmin. Sejujurnya ia cukup malu melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menggunakan handuk seperti itu. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang topless.

"Haha, mianhae, hyung. Kau menggunakan kemeja itu, hyung? Pink?" Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan Sungmin yang menggunakan setelan kemeja berwarna pink yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Apa aku aneh?" Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya?

"Ani, hyung. Hanya saja aku jarang melihat namja yang memakai warna pink."

"Aku suka pink, Kyu. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Ani, kau imut dengan warna apapun, hyung. Dan…apa kau masih mau disitu dan melihatku memakai baju, hyung? Sungguh aku tidak keberatan." candaan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat pipi sungmin merona. Melihat Kyuhyun topless saja ia sudah malu apalagi Kyuhyun yang akan memakai baju di hadapannya?

"Ani, Kyu! Aku akan keluar. Kau ini ternyata sangat mesum." Kyuhyun tertawa bersamaan dengan keluarnya Sungmin dari kamarnya. Baginya, menggoda Sungmin adalah hobi baru yang membuatnya senang.

.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu berbicara jika appa tidak bertanya padamu. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya kepada appa, kau hanya perlu mengikuti sandiwara ini. Arraseo, hyung?" saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan menuju restoran yang menjadi tempat makan malam keluarga Cho ini.

"Ne, Kyu. Aku mengerti."

Tidak ada percakapan setelahnya. Baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing. Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir dan Sungmin yang memikirkan Heechul dan Eunhyuk di club. Ia benar – benar merindukan dua sosok itu.

"Baiklah, hyung. Kita sudah sampai, keluar dari mobil ini dan kau akan menjadi kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Arraseo?"

"Ndeee…Cho Kyuhyun kekasihku." Apa hobi menggoda Kyuhyun sudah menular ke Sungmin?

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi godaan Sungmin dan keluar dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun menautkan tangan mereka dan melangkah masuk ke restoran.

"Kenapa restoran ini sepi sekali, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Seperti biasa, appa akan menyewa full restoran yang akan kami pakai untuk makan malam bersama. Orang tua itu benar – benar pemboros, hyung. Itu appaku, ayo hyung" masih dengan tautan tangan yang tidak terlepas, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah menuju meja dimana Appa Kyuhyun dan calon umma tirinya duduk.

"Annyeong, Appa." Kyuhyun hanya menerima pelukan dari sang appa. Kemudian membungkukkan dirinya di hadapan wanita yang akan menjadi umma tirinya. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan pernikahan kedua appanya ini, tapi ia harus tetap menjaga sopan santunnya kepada calon umma tirinya ini, kan?

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau masih tetap tampan ya," canda Leeteuk –calon umma barunya. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Siapa namja ini, Kyu?" kini appa Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Dia Lee Sungmin kekasihku." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya menghadap Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Jangan hanya kekasih, Kyu. Appa ingin kau cepat menikah."

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti, Appa. Bisa kita mulai makan malamnya sekarang?" Kyuhyun sedikit jengah dengan percakapan appanya yang menjurus pada pernikahan. Jika appanya ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahan keduanya mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti ini.

Kemudian datang beberapa maid restoran yang menghidangkan beberapa makanan yang akan mereka santap untuk malam ini. Sungmin hanya diam dan mengamati kecanggungan yang sempat tercipta malam ini hingga appa Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Appa akan menikah seminggu lagi, appa harap kau akan datang."

"Tentu aku akan datang bersama Sungmin, appa."

"Baiklah, appa juga berharap kau akan segera menyusul appa menikah, Kyu. Ingatlah, hidupmu tidak hanya untuk berkarir, kau juga akan membutuhkan keluarga. Apa aku benar, Sungmin-ssi?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan Kangin yang tiba – tiba mengarahkan pembicaraan kepadanya.

"Ne, Ahjussi benar."

Kangin tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Sungmin. "Jadi, aku harap kalian segera menikah."

Pernyataan Kangin membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersedak. Menikah? Bahkan hubungan mereka sekarang hanya pura – pura.

"Itu benar, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan terus menunda. Sungmin cukup cantik sebagai namja," sambung Leeteuk.

"Appa, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, aku dan Sungmin pamit pulang." Kangin hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah paham dengan anaknya ini yang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan.

"Baiklah, appa akan melanjutkan kencan bersama Leeteuk disini."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pulang setelah berpamitan dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kembali Kyuhyun menautkan tangannya dan Sungmin hingga Sungmin masuk ke mobil.

"Kyu, Appa mu benar. Kapan kau akan menikah? Kau tidak mungkin akan terus sendiri, bagaimana pun juga kau akan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemanimu." Sungmin memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia takut Kyuhyun akan marah jika ia membahas tentang pernikahan.

"Aku masih mencoba mencari seseorang itu, hyung. Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan menikah. Bahkan aku rasa aku sudah mendapatkan seseorang itu"

Sakit. Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan. Dua malam bersama Kyuhyun mampu menumbuhkan perasaan yang berbeda padanya. Tapi perasaan yang baru akan berkembang itu harus hilang mendengarkan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia memang tidak boleh berharap banyak kepada Kyuhyun, jelas – jelas ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak cukup baik untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Sungmin?" batin Sungmin.

**TBC/END ?**

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar – besarnya untuk keterlambatan update Pretty Man ini. Tugas sekolah banyak yang numpuk dan minta di'sentuh' jadi saya harus mengulur ulur terus waktu mengupdate ini. Semoga chingudeul puas ya dengan update saya kali ini. Gomawo untuk yang udah review di chapter pertama kemarin.

Bye!^^

**RCL, please?**

**Big hug for review \(^^)/**


End file.
